wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heff
Heff is a friendship between Henry the Octopus and Jeff. Trivia * Jeff put on another purple skivvy, about a quarter all the way, to pretend to be an octopus, in "Wiggletime" (both versions) in the prologue for "Henry the Octopus (song)". * They're both purple. �� * Jeff used to play Henry the Octopus in the Wiggles' concerts. * Henry and Jeff both love the color purple which is their favorite color. * Jeff voices Henry the Octopus. * Ironically, Jeff is sleepy while Henry is awake. * Henry was created by Jeff. * Henry has a picture of Jeff in his house. *They both played the Red Starry Keyboard the most. Gallery File:HenryandJeff.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Wiggle Time!" File:JeffandtheLittleHenrys.jpg|Jeff and the little Henrys File:HenryandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Big Red Car" File:Henry,JeffandClareField.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Clare Field File:HenryandJeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Big Red Car" end credits File:JeffandHenry.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:HenryandJeffonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Henry and Jeff on "Carols in the Domain" Wiggledance!974.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Wiggledance!" File:HenryandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:HenryandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry and Jeff at Manly Beach File:TheWigglesMovie617.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "The Wiggles Movie" File:TheWigglesMovie1752.jpg|Henry and Jeff in circus tent YummyYummy(1998)118.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 HenryandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 HenryandJeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "The Wiggles Big Show" HenryandJeffinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Henry and Jeff in The Wiggles' TV Series HenryandJeffinTootToot!.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Toot Toot!" File:HenryandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" File:JeffandHenryinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue HenryandJeffinTVSeries2.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Wiggles World" TV Series HenryandJeffinDressingUp.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Dressing Up" HenryandJeffinSafety.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Safety" PuppetJeffandHenry.jpg|Puppet Henry and Jeff HenryandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "The Wiggly Big Show" File:Henry,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Officer Beaples HenryandJeffinImagination.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Imagination" HenryandJeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" AnthonyLovesHisFood22.jpg|Henry and Jeff in electronic storybook: "Anthony Ate the Party Food" HenryandJeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party!" HenryandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:HenryandJeffatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Henry and Jeff at Australia's Wonderland HenryandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Wiggly Safari" WiggleBay201.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Wiggle Bay" HenryandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Space Dancing!" File:HenryandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Henry and Jeff in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:HenryandJeffinTVSeries3.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series JeffVoicingHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Jeff voicing Henry HenryandJeffPlushToys.jpg|Henry and Jeff plush toys HenryandJeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Top of the Tots" HenryandJeffinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HenryandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Santa's Rockin'!" Henry,JeffandSamMoran.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Sam HenryandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:HenryandJeffinTVSeries4.png|Henry and Jeff in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series HenryandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Sailing Around the World" HenryandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Little Rock" concert HenryandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert HenryandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" HenryandJeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry and Jef in "Wiggledancing! USA" HenryandJeffinTVSeries5.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 HenryandJeffonCBS.jpg|Henry and Jeff on CBS HenryandJeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:HenryandJeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:HenryandJeffatDreamworld.jpg|Henry and Jeff at Dreamworld HenryandJeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Wiggledancing!" HenryandJeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Getting Strong!" HenryandJeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show" HenryandJeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show" end credits HenryandJeffinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HenryandJeffatSixFlags.jpg|Henry and Jeff at Six Flags HenryandJeffinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Australia Day Concert" Henry'sSpinning-Prologue.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" HenryandJeffinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" concert File:Henry'sVoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff's name in "It's Always Christmas With You!" end credits File:HenryandJeffinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Henery and Jeff in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video File:HenryandJeffinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Big Birthday Show" File:Henry,JeffandRingo.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Ringo File:Henry'sVoiceinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff's name in "Surfer Jeff" credits HenryandJeffinGettingStrongLiveinConcert.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Getting Strong" concert HenryandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Henry and Jeff in "Celebration!" JeffasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Jeff as Henry the Octopus Henry'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff's name in "Taking Off!" credits Henry'sVoiceinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff's name in "Furry Tales" credits Henry'sVoiceinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff's name in "Pumpkin Face" credits Henry'sVoiceinApplesandBananasEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff's name in "Apples and Bananas" credits 055.JPG|Henry and Jeff in Rove Live 2407889226 d2ebb74601 o.jpg|Henry and Jeff in Pop Go The Wiggles! Show Category:Friendships Category:Henry Duos Category:Jeff Duos Category:Purple Duos Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:Purple Characters